


SPN Challenge:- Some Things Never Change

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, Tag to S15ep11., The Gamblers, word:-Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- bubble. Tag to S15ep11. The Gamblers.Sam beats the Goddess of Fortune in a game of pool, freeing everyone. Dean is proud of his baby brother.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 11





	SPN Challenge:- Some Things Never Change

"You were awesome back there, dude."  
Dean didn't even try to hide the pride in his voice as he glanced over at his brother.

Sam snorted but he couldn't deny the warmth Dean's words provoked.  
"I learned from the best," he replied almost shyly. "Then your life and the lives of all the people in the bar were on the line, that kinda makes your play as true as possible."

"Well, now that we've got our luck back...and my Baby's running like she used to," Dean sighed happily, "it's time to go home. Alaska was freezing and we didn't dress right for the cold, so I'm gonna be soaking my ass in a hot tub until I turn lobster red!"  
"A tub?" Sam commented. "You've always been a shower kinda guy."

"Ah-ha, young Padawan. Since I recently had kinky hot sex in a tub full of bubbles, I've been converted. There's a certain technique you need to adopt to…."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Gross, Dean! Spare me the gory details!"

:

Dean chuckled. Baiting his little brother about sex never got old, even if Sam was every bit as experienced as himself where the fairer sex was concerned.

Yet, it was comforting to know that however old they got, some things never changed!


End file.
